Mind Control
by Forever-Yours-A
Summary: Anastasia is a normal girl in high school. After discussing the upcoming lunar eclipse with her friend Andrew, Ana is determined to see it with her own eyes. Little does she know it will be the end to everything she knows as she finds that the lunar eclipse has caused a black out of the entire city. She awakes to find herself wounded in a completely different world.
1. The Same Old Routine

"…War is... a contest carried on by force of arms, as in a series of battles or campaigns… George Washington once said, 'My first wish is to see this plague of mankind, war, banished from the earth.' War is in fact a plague, and only those deemed the strongest will survive. It is a mere contest to see who will come out on top. In war, there are no lives lost, just pawns that have been removed from the game. As stated by John Adams, 'Power always thinks it has a great soul and vast views beyond the comprehension of the weak...' The weak, the strong… How could any human possibly label another as such? The enemy has family and friends, just like every person, just like you. Killing an enemy gives you at least five more. Now your enemy's loved ones will come after you and kill you. This hate will spread, causing your loved ones to attack back. So now, you and your enemy are dead, that's two. Your loved ones succeed in killing your enemy's, that's seven dead. Five loved ones for each of your enemies… Twenty-five attack your five, twelve dead. Twenty-five kill the other, thirty-seven dead… 125 people filled with hate now. It will never end. So what exactly does war solve? I would like to share one more quote, by Benjamin Franklin: 'I hope...that mankind will at length, as they call themselves responsible creatures, have the reason and sense enough to settle their differences without cutting throats…' I think that speaks for itself. Thank you."

I bowed as everyone clapped. "Wonderful job as always, Ana..." Mr. Tomas replied in response to my speech. I smiled and walked up to his desk to receive my grade. I hated history class and had no interest in anything he rambled on about. I hated this city and everything it stood for: military life. He handed me a piece of paper and I examined it. 'Anastasia... Views on war assessment... 100%...' I took my seat as another student headed to the front and began their speech.

Mr. Tomas set the timer. It was a painful five minutes of watching the boy stand there stuttering. I felt embarrassed for him. It wasn't until the second minute that I gave up trying to bear it and resorted to resting my head on the desk. I lifted my head when I heard Mr. Tomas speak, "Um, yes, thank you Benson... It was a nice… attempt." The bell rang. I got up as everyone started packing their things. I don't know why but I always liked the sound of backpacks being unzipped, binder being shut and pencils sliding off the desk as people tried to hurry.

"ANA! HURRY UP! IT'S LUNCH!" I heard my friend, Andrew, shout from the door. He was always fussy about lunch time and was impatient when it came to standing in line. I don't know how he continues to remain healthy and thin with all the food he consumes.

"I'm coming." I responded to buy myself a few more seconds. I picked up my bag and we headed out, him dragging me through the halls.

* * *

I ate my food slowly as he plowed through his meal. I scowled at him and slapped the fork out of his hand, "Slow down, will you? You're going to choke one day!"

He stared at me with crumbs scattered all over his face, "Hey Ana… Did you hear about the lunar eclipse coming up?"

Every time he gets in trouble he changes the subject... I sighed, "I have. It's two days from now."

He groaned, "Why can't you just say it's Saturday?"

I picked up my tray as I stood up and he followed me to the trash can, "Why can't I say it my way? It's still true."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, well… whatever. Hey Ana, you're smart… How come lunar eclipses only happen twice a year?"

It took me by surprise at first. Andrew doesn't like it when I speak with complicated words so I tried to think of a way to word it. "Well… The Moon orbits the Earth and the Earth orbits the Sun. The Moon doesn't orbit the Earth horizontally… It's more diagonal… So it only lines up perfectly with the Earth and Sun twice a year. Does that make sense?"

Andrew chewed on a stick that once held his corn dog and looked at me lazily, "Eh… A little..." I face palmed and walked away to get the rest of the school day over with.

* * *

I hated this city and everything it stood for. I especially hated the weather… I walked home bearing the heat on my skin and soon arrived to my front door.

"Hey Black, have you been a good boy?" I bent down to pet him as he let out a meow. I didn't like the idea of letting him be an outdoor cat due to the fear he'd run away but sure enough, he always came back. I opened the door and he charged inside to hide from the sun's dreadful heat. I placed my bag on the floor and removed my shoes. No one was home. I figured they were out working late. "What to do…" I thought for a moment and decided to eat something small before starting my homework.

I lived in a two-story house. It wasn't too big or too small, just three rooms. The one down stairs was the master room where my parents slept and I was upstairs. The extra room had some other of my belongings. Hobbies I should say… I had a small desk which held a scrap-book filled with photos of my life, a shelf filled with notebooks used for writing random notes about anything really. In a small drawer in the desk, I had envelopes and beautiful stationery used for letters. I only opened the drawer when it was someone's birthday or on a special day.

I headed upstairs and pulled out a photo from my jacket pocket I took in the morning with Andrew. "Maybe I should be more careful with where I leave my photos…" I stared at the torn corner. It wasn't too bad… It was right when the bell rang and as always, Andrew dragged me to class so I didn't have time to place it in my bag. I set it on my desk and headed into my room.

Around 9PM I heard the front door open. Not much happened though. It was both of my parents. I heard some noise in the kitchen and soon heard their door shut. They didn't really pay too much attention to me. I could be kidnapped, murdered and they wouldn't have the slightest clue.


	2. How Quickly It Ended

After school the next day, I raced home, apologizing to Andrew for not staying a bit longer. I had planned to sleep for the rest of the day so I could be rested for the lunar eclipse. I had seen photographs of what it looked like but it wasn't the same as seeing it with my own eyes. I spent Saturday morning eating and sleeping since I had nothing better to do. I was too excited to focus on anything.

* * *

Black jumped on my bed and pawed at my face, "Meow…~"

I sat up and looked at the time. 8:45PM. I bolted out of bed and pulled a thin jacket over my head, "Did I miss it?!"

Black just tilted his head and continued to lick his paw. I sighed and put on a pair of shorts because even during the night, it gets a bit warm. After checking my phone, I saw Andrew texted me. "So he's still waiting too?" Black dragged my shoes towards me and I slipped them on. I headed over to the window and opened it quietly since my parents never approved of me leaving the house at night, even if it was just to climb on the roof.

I scooted over to the middle to get a good view and Black ran over to join me. "It's so bright but it doesn't have that orange glow to it yet…" Black just let out a meow. I sat there for a few hours and finally looked at my watch. 11:27PM. I sighed, "Looks like they were wrong…" I closed my eyes for a moment. After a bit, I heard a meow. I looked up to see orange filling the sky. "Look Black!" I watch it amazed and remembered to check the time. 11:30PM.

That's when everything fell apart… The electricity shut down throughout the whole city and it was too dark to see anything but the Moon. Black jumped into my lap as I continued to stare at the orange Moon, afraid of the thought of losing the last of light I had if I looked anywhere else. My eyes became heavy and the orange glow seemed to dim. I heard a noise behind me but once again I was too afraid of losing the Moon. Black hissed and I fell unconscious.


	3. A Completely Different World

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying in snow. I sat up and rubbed my head. My clothes had been removed and replaced with bandaged to cover my chest and other private areas. It was then that the cold hit me and I started to shiver. It appeared like I was just left here to suffer. I stood up and tried to walk but it seemed hard to. I felt weight coming from behind me and grabbed whatever was behind me by twisting my arm back. "Hair…?" My hair was a lot longer now, ending around my knees. Whatever was going on, I had to find out. What happened to that horrid city I hated so much? What happened to school? Andrew? What about Black?

Soon I heard someone shout, "Nyx! Where do you think you're going?!" I spun around and saw a boy around my age running towards me at a ridiculous speed. I braced myself as he crashed into me, pinning my hands above my head.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted at him.

He started examining my body and ignored me. "How long ago did you wake up?" His voice wasn't gentle or worried, it was demanding and cold.

"Let go of me! Who do you think you are putting your hands on me like this?!" Once again, he ignored me and continued searching my body.

He parted the bandages at my side and that's when I noticed it. I had a huge gash going diagonally across my stomach to the middle of my side. What was going on? That wasn't there before! Just when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, another person called out.

"Is that really any way to treat a young lady?" It was an older man. He looked aged but remained hit and healthy.

The boy turned, releasing my hands but still remaining above me, "We need to check her body. There's no way we can take her to him if she has even the slightest cut, which she does and it's not pretty."

The man nodded as he proceeded towards me. After helping me up, he looked over at the boy, "While I agree that it is essential to examine her for injuries, I don't think he would approve of attacking her that like." He took a deep breath and turned towards me, "Neither would the Queen. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The Prince was supposed to be the one to guard you along with his troops but this was all unplanned. My name is Hiroshi and this rude boy is Lon."

Lon glared at him. "I'm only doing my job! The Prince couldn't get any of his troops out on time but me! So excuse me if I want to get things done right!"

Hiroshi just smiled. "I know you were awakened earlier than expected. Are you alright now?" He was looking at me.

"Awaken?" I must have looked terribly lost to him because he frowned and took another deep breath. "You haven't the slightest clue to who you are. Do you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, still puzzled but Lon started freaking out. "Queen Celeste! We're dead now!" He continued rambling for a good five minutes while Hiroshi tried to explain to me.

"Millions of years ago, there was a Goddess who watched over a small nation. They would seek her out for guidance but when they started to argue among each other, they split up. It was then that six different countries formed, all ruled by different beliefs: One which the wealthy ruled, another by the military, the religious and spiritual one who followed a Queen, leaders selected on individual ability, a dominant clan, and the corrupted one ruled by threat of punishment and violence. Do you understand so far?"

I nodded, "Is it safe to guess you are from the religious one? Since you spoke of a Prince and Queen…"

He nodded back. "It isn't as you'd think though. We've always had the same Queen and never once has she abused her powers."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Then wouldn't she be over a million years old?" Nothing these two were saying made any sense. What happened to MY world?

"She is indeed. Let me explain, about the war. The Goddess was called Celeste. She could do nothing but watch as her people killed each other brutally. The religious and spiritual people refused to leave her side. They made her their Queen and did as she told. She forbid to send them to war until they were attacked, killing nearly the whole country. It was then that she decided to isolate them from the others, fearing the last of her followers would get caught up in the war once again. She sealed off the entire country and surrounded it by what you see now. Further up ahead, near the village is nothing but a snow storm to keep out unwanted guests." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wasn't joking!

"The ruler of the corrupted threatened to take over every country. His name was Ravana, a hideous giant with ten heads and black demonic skin. His hate would pass down to his people and because of that, the Queen decided to plan ahead in case she wasn't around. She chose four families to help protect the village. The fourth and third family brought up their children to protect the other two. The second would go to the Queen's temple every ten years and send forward every young boy to test who was worthy to defend the country if Ravana's hate should surface again. The first did the same as the second but sent forward their young girls instead."

Lon finally sat down and started to empty his bag which held food and small weapons. "The Prince's troops are from both the fourth and third. Lon is from the third." Now that I've calmed down a little, I noticed Lon looks like Andrew. He has the same short brown hair and yellow eyes. I looked back at Hiroshi when I heard him continue.

"The Prince is from the second. He was chosen by the Queen to protect this land. Once he grows old and is incapable of protecting it, the second family will once again start sending forward more boys to take his place." I nodded. It was a lot to take in. "So then… What happened after Ravana threaten to take over?" I don't know why I actually believed this garbage but it was interesting. "The Queen set out to the battle field with the third and fourth families along with the chosen boy and girl. Ravana saw this as his chance to conquer the land. He injured the Queen terribly but in the end, she was able to end his life. The Queen's injuries forced her to give up her physical body. She's a spirit now who remains in the temple."

I looked down trying to process everything. He never told me who he believed I was but when I lifted my head again, he sat there smiling at me. "You're about to ask me who you are, aren't you? You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Both of them stood up and Lon spoke up this time, "We'll tell you while we walk. We've been here too long and it's no longer safe…" He wasn't making eye contact with me. What did I ever do to him? During our walk towards what I believed was the village, Lon started to explain who I supposedly was.

"The Princess who was chosen by Queen Celeste ten years ago was just seven years old when war broke out once again. The previous Prince and Princess tried to gain control of the war and protect the village but were unable to. During the attack on the village, the young Princess was kidnapped. The people tried to hide the young Prince so he wouldn't fall into the hands of Ravana's hate as well. A young boy who had grown up with the Princess snuck away to tell the young Prince of what happened. They both set out and entered the enemy's village. They were able to free the Princess but they also found out that during Ravana's time, he made a similar ritual to find the next worthy of carrying his hate and fuel the never ending war."

Hiroshi looked at him sympathetically as he continued, "The young Princess had been injured badly and because she was so young, it was already decided that she would not make it. The young Prince threw a fit and Queen Celeste offered an alternative solution. If the villagers would risk going without a Princess for a few years, Queen Celeste would put her in the temple and seal her off from the world, freezing her in time as her body healed."

That's when he finally looked at me, "She would wake up when she was fully recovered… but as always, something went wrong. Ten years later, after she had been put to sleep, the village was attacked once again. A few were killed but only because the enemy was looking for the Princess once again. They stole the onyx crystal she was sealed in and broke it open once they were in their territory."

Now Lon had fully stopped walking and stood staring at me, "The Prince, now grown, was unprepared and could not assemble his troops in time. He sent me out to retrieve her once again."

I stared at him, "Once again? Were you the boy that grew up with her?"

He watched me for a moment, "I was. The only difference this time is that the Prince cannot just leave the village since he is the one protecting it. That is why I was sent out. That is what I am doing at this moment. That is why I will not leave your side, Princess."


	4. All an Illusion

Just as I was about to protest about being this so-called Princess, I heard an explosion from behind us. I didn't have any time to react because Lon picked me up and took off running, leaving Hiroshi behind.

"What are you doing?! Hiroshi is still back there!" I tried breaking free but the gash on my side wasn't completely healed.

Lon kept running, "It's alright, it's his job to stay behind and buy us some time. He'll catch up again, like before you woke up."

I kept looking over his shoulder at the men coming out in full armor, throwing their swords and weapons at Hiroshi. He successfully dodged a few and started to tackle them to the ground. Eventually I couldn't see him anymore and that's when I noticed we had entered the blizzard. Lon refused to stop until we got to the village. Just as I could see the village in the distance, a man covered in the same full body armor jumped in front of us. He held his weapon pointed at us and Lon set me down.

"Stay right here and don't move, no matter what." He looked at me for a split second and disappeared into thin air.

There's no way that just happened, right? I looked around and realized he left me with this creep. He started charging at me, getting ready to swing. Right when I thought I was a goner, Lon appeared and kicked him to the side. He stripped him of his weapons and tied him to a nearby tree. I was about to relax when five more men showed up.

I called out to Lon, "Didn't you two say this blizzard was supposed to keep them out?!"

"It was!" He started fighting with them, getting badly cut in the process. I grew anxious the more damage he took. Lon had only managed to take out two when they knocked him out. That was it, I was about to be the next. I started to back away as they took notice of me.

"How about we slice her up a bit before sending her to Lamia?" One man smirked and advanced forward.

I have never feared anything as much as I feared them. I turned around and started running back in the direction of Hiroshi. They wasted no time either and pursued me. I was able to maintain my balance going downhill on the snow but it was difficult, I was practically skiing. Just as I neared Hiroshi's location, which he was not at, I tripped on a branch that hadn't been completely covered by snow. My gash sent waves of pain throughout my body as I slid to the bottom. Sure enough, those armed men made their way over to me in no time. I shut my eyes, not wanting to watch as they prepared to pierce me with their weapons. I waited for a moment but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw one on the floor dead and the other two standing over me with swords in their midsection with Lon behind them.

He glared at me, "I told you not to move."

I didn't know what to say to him so I just stood up and gave him a hug which to my surprise, he returned. I started crying and my body shook. I guess I hadn't realized it until now but I was still just in bandages, exposed to the cold weather. He lifted me up again and began carrying me towards the village.

"Hiroshi has made it back already, with minor injuries. I passed him as I came down looking for you." He explained.

"Why didn't he come get me then? You're injured pretty badly and why are you carrying me? I'll walk." I tried to get down but he refused.

"I can't risk that. If something else happens, I can't waste time picking you up. It's easier this way. As for letting Hiroshi go on… I promised the Prince I would do this. So I have no choice."

I looked forward and saw the blizzard getting stronger as we entered it once again, "Sorry for being a burden then…"

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I felt his warm breath on my cheek as he sighed. It burned a bit due to the fact I had been frozen since I woke up.

We stayed quiet for a bit and took our time getting there since Lon hadn't noticed anyone else around. He felt no need to waste his energy. I thought about what that guy had said, about taking me to someone named Lamia… Could that have been the new inherit to Ravana's hate? I still hadn't even figured out about what happened to my world. If I really was this Princess, then why did I dream something that felt so real? So were my friends and family just an illusion? Was Black made up too? Did I really have no one from my imaginary world or was this, right now, a dream? The possibility of falling asleep on the roof during the lunar eclipse started to seem as just wishful thinking. Black hissed before I blacked out so if anything, maybe I was kidnapped during the night and I was currently still unconscious? My head started to hurt as I continued to think about everything that had happened.

"If you continue forcing yourself to find all the answers, you'll make yourself sick." Lon said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know what to do… This seems so real, just like last night before I blacked out… I don't know what's real anymore." I shut my eyes as my mind went through everything Hiroshi told me about Queen Celeste.

Lon sounded confused when he spoke, "Last night? You haven't been awake for ten years. What happened, did you dream something?"

I started to explain about home, how my parents were never really there and how much I hated the city I lived in because it idolized the military so such. I told him about Black and Andrew. I explained that I despised history class but it was the only one I could remember ever really being in. I told him about the lunar eclipse. I made sure not to leave a single detail out in hopes he'd have some answers for me. I even told him about how he reminded me of Andrew.

"Hm…" Lon kept looking forward as he tried to figure it out for me. He didn't speak for a while. It felt like he was lost just as well as I was. "I can't say too much but perhaps, while you were asleep, your mind made a similar world for you to live in. We were friends when we were children so your mind might have created Andrew to replace me in your world. Maybe if you see the Prince, he'll remind you of someone else your mind created. As for Black, well… He's not exactly a kitten."

I stared at him for a bit. "Black is real?"

"Sort of… I can't really give you much information. There are some things you have to see with your own eyes."

I nodded slowly and remembered Lamia. "By the way… Who is Lamia?"

His eyes grew wide and he looked side to side. "Is something wrong?" I questioned him.

He picked up his pace a bit and whispered, "Don't say her name so loudly. She's a horrible creature."

"Who is she?" If the mere mention of her name caused him to react like this, I didn't want to find out what she was capable of doing.

"She's horrible. I'm sure you've already guess that she's the inheritor of Ravana's hate. When Ravana started his ritual to keep up with Queen Celeste, he made sure to have his inheritor the same age as the two from our country. To test his people, they had to cut all bonds with the people they knew. Lamia took it too far and killed her family and friends along with anyone who got in her way. She was more than capable of obtaining Ravana's hate and power. She'd slaughter children who failed to satisfy in combat training. Anyone she deemed too weak was killed on the spot."

My body froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I knew he wasn't finished.

"The thing is… The Prince caught her eye. The feelings she had for the Prince had caused her to momentarily forget her hate. Everyone from the village had told the Prince to marry her, believing it would finally settle the never ending war but he refused. He already had his eyes on another girl and well to be honest, Lamia wasn't that easy to look at. When someone is so consumed by hate, they lose sight of who they are and turn into hideous monsters. Only when one can control it will they regain their appearance. Her time spent engulfed in Ravana's hate had done significant damage. She has, ever since, tried to control the hate building in her so she may keep her appearance which has slowly returned to her."

* * *

I looked forward and saw the village closer to us than before. What if I wasn't welcomed? I wondered how people would react to my loss of memory because frankly, I can't and won't pretend to know what I'm doing or who I am.

"You'll be fine. If anything, I'll get the village's wrath not you." Lon said, trying to ease me but it only made me worry about him.

"What about Hiroshi?" I asked, feeling like he was in danger as we continued to take our time.

He shook his head, "He'll be alright. Hiroshi is greatly admired. If anything, he's made my punishment less painful."

"But it isn't your fault I've lost my memory. If I've even lost it! I don't know what's real and what's made up! They can't blame you for that. I refuse to let you take the blame for something out of your hands!" I shouted at him as he continued to make his way toward the gates.

"You really sound like your old self Princess… It doesn't matter though. I was responsible for returning you perfectly safe and well. You're safe but your gash hasn't healed and you've had hallucinations that have driven you mad."

I glared at him. "I am not mad!"

He smirked and we finally entered the gates. Everyone was lined up on the walk way, leading towards a big building in the distance. I figured that's where we were headed. As Lon kept walking forward, I heard people snickering about my appearance and how they were sure the real Princess was already killed. That Lon and Hiroshi just picked me up somewhere to try and convince the Prince I was really her.

I looked at him and Lon quickly responded, "Don't pay attention to them. Regardless of what they believe, Queen Celeste and the Prince both wouldn't be tricked that easily. They'll know it's you."

How would they know it's me when I don't even know myself? I sighed and decided to stop pestering him. As we approached the huge building, I realized I shouldn't have since I never got the Prince's name. Lon reached one of his hands out slightly and knocked on the twin doors.

"You can put me down now. Aren't we safe?" I looked at him waiting for a response but he stayed quiet. It annoyed me a bit. Whenever Andrew got in trouble, he'd change the subject but Lon just doesn't speak at all. Why would my imagination make a copy of someone with opposite traits? I shook my head and heard footsteps come toward the doors from the other side.


	5. Trials

They quickly opened and I was immediately ripped from Lon by a few other men wearing the same uniform as him. They hastily dragged me towards a few women standing in front of a door to the left. I looked back at Lon to see him talking with another man, probably telling him about what happened. He looked at me for a moment but then turned his head away. The women at the door escorted me into the next room and started removing my bandages. I felt uncomfortable which they noticed so they stopped and pointed to yet another door to the right which held a bath. Before I could proceed towards the door, one woman said to clean off my gash so they could apply medicine on it once I was done. I was handed a towel and a robe then hurried into the bath.

Once I was finished, the women wasted no time in healing my cut. I was able to remain in my robe which I was highly grateful for. The whole time they tended to my injuries, I debated asking for the Prince's name. I didn't want anyone to know I had lost my memory if Lon wasn't here. Is it really alright to risk it?

"We've tended to your wounds as much as we possibly could Princess Nyx." The woman bowed and left with the others.

…Nyx? That's right! Lon called me that right before he tackled me to the ground. So even my name was made up by my imagination? Is anything I know real? I stood up and headed over to a mirror to try and figure it out. My hair was a lie. It was far much longer now and black as the night. I looked closely at my face. My eyes! They remained as blue as ever. I smiled for the first time since I "awoke" in this strange world. Something stayed the same. It made me feel more at ease to know I wasn't a complete lie.

There was a knock on the door and the same woman as before came in holding some clothing. "Here is your gown and shoes Princess. The Queen and Prince are waiting for you." She placed them on the table and headed out again. I changed quickly and noticed she had given me a simple white gown with minor details that consisted of blue rhinestones. The shoes matched as well.

"Thankfully they aren't heels." I sighed and headed towards the door when I heard another knock. This time, I was able to open it. It was Lon.

"What are you doing here?" I had thought by now that he would be with the Prince, or doing something else besides babysitting me. That's not to say I wasn't happy to see him. I didn't know anyone else beside him and Hiroshi.

He stayed quiet and looked at me for a moment. After realizing I was that girl covered in bandages, that he helped escort to safety, he bowed.

"I'm here to escort you to the Prince." I looked at him confused, he was acting too formal.

That's when I saw Hiroshi standing behind him. Lon noticed I was looking behind him and turned around. "Hiroshi? You're supposed to be with the others in the main hall."

Hiroshi stepped forward and placed his hand on Lon's shoulder. "Go on ahead, I'll take her there. I want to talk to her about something." What else could he possibly say to me? I had thought he had spilled everything already.

"But Hiroshi—" Lon tried to argue but Hiroshi looked at him strictly.

He looked back at me and bowed again then headed down another door to the right.

"What's going on Hiroshi? I have so many more questions and I don't feel at all ready to meet any Prince or Queen."

He closed the door and told me to sit back down so we could talk. They were both acting weird.

"When Lon reported your memory loss to the other soldiers, they reported it to the Prince and didn't obey Lon's wish of telling the Prince himself." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"The thing is… We don't know if the Queen knows. It could be rather dangerous. She could give you a chance to gain your memory back or just look for another worthy of taking your place." He seemed upset by the whole thing but I thought it was a win-win situation.

"That's perfect! Why don't they just replace me? That way I can go home!" I stood up, feeling ready to put my plan into action. It wasn't until I looked at Hiroshi again that I slowly sat down. He didn't seem to hear what I said.

"I wish it was that simple… You see, you're convinced there is another world which you live in. You haven't realized that it was all your imagination… but I'll give you a chance. Tell me then. Once you've been replaced, what do you plan to do? What is your plan then?"

I stayed quiet. He got me. How was I supposed to get back home? Apparently, this is my home and I'm the Princess who has gone mad. I tried pinching myself but all it did was make my arm turn red.

"I… don't know." I confessed while rubbing my sore arm.

He stood up and nodded, "Well then, you better put aside all this nonsense and try to work on retrieving your memory. Forgive me, I don't mean to sound harsh. We're just worried about you."

"…we?" I asked while standing up and following him out the door.

He pointed his elbow towards me and when I linked arms with him, he proceeded towards the door Lon had walked through. After walking past the guards and entering a long hall, Hiroshi continued.

"Yes, we... Lon and I have tried to spread word to those you would come near, like the women who tended to you. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

I shook my head, "No… They seemed quiet. Now I know why."

And now that I knew they had known of my condition all along, I felt angry with myself for not just taking the risk to ask of the Prince's name. Wait… Hiroshi must know!

"HIROSHI!" I said, a little too eagerly.

"What is it?" He looked curious of my sudden outburst.

I looked down feeling ashamed I couldn't remember a thing, "What's the Prince's name?"

He just smiled at me, "Johan. It's alright to ask for help you know? We don't want you to feel alone. We're all family here."

That was a little difficult to believe after the way the villagers greeted us coming into the village. The only ones I felt comfortable around were Lon and Hiroshi. I didn't want to have to make any more friends or as I should probably be saying: I didn't want to see any more of my old friends.

We finally reached the end of the hall where a set of doors stood. I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling nervous. This was worse than taking a test. Wait… That's not real. I can't keep doing that. I felt Hiroshi take his arm back. When I looked at him, he just smiled as a way of reassuring me. He turned to the door and knocked. After a moment, a guard rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He said while moving to the side and bowing.

"Don't worry, we were already running late. Thank you." Hiroshi replied as he took my hand and guided me into the room.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw everyone standing at the back of the room lined up side by side. It was a throne room. The room looked like the castles I had learned about in history class.

…there I go again…

It was a tall wide room with large windows touching the floor and ceiling on each side. In the middle, where Hiroshi was guiding me, was a long black carpet rolled out towards the back. Weird though. I thought they were supposed to be red. My imagination twisted nearly everything I knew. Guards stood on each side of the carpet in formation. With every pair of guards we approached, they began to kneel before us. Behind them were two beautiful white chairs, probably where a King and Queen would sit but in this world, I guess it sat the Prince and Princess. One of the chairs was occupied by a boy my age, maybe a little older. I could assume that was the Prince. He had black hair and blue eyes like me. Was he supposed to be my brother? Hiroshi said the Prince and Princess were chosen from different families, so was it just a coincidence? As Lon explained my past, he made it seem as if we were all friends. Regardless, I couldn't ask either of them now. On each side of the chairs were more guards and Lon. He was kneeled beside the Prince. As soon as the Prince made eye contact with me, he stood up and began to walk quickly towards us. I gripped Hiroshi's hand tighter but he guided me ahead of him and let go of my hand. When I turned my head, I saw Hiroshi kneeling as well. As I looked back, I saw the Prince in front of me. He extended his arms and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're back, Nyx! You had me worried sick. Are you alright?" He said, refusing to let go. I didn't know what to do besides hug him back.

"I'm fine… A little out of it but I'm ok." I confessed a bit.

He parted from me but took my hand, "Well, I'm just glad to have you back. It's been a long time since we've been together. I'm sorry you were awakened early. I'll make sure you're properly looked after until your injury is healed."

Johan turned and looked at Lon, "I want you guarding her until she's well. I fear she still might be in danger. We don't know what Lamia is planning and you've done well protecting her so far. I can't trust anyone else with this."

Lon stood up and bowed, "Of course."

He turned and looked at Hiroshi, "You both have my gratitude. Thank you. I'll be taking her to see the Queen."

Hiroshi stood and bowed. The guards escorted Hiroshi out and soon the room was empty, leaving Johan and Lon. He started walking towards a door near the back of the room, still holding my hand.

"The Queen has invested ten years in you. I doubt she'll want to replace you because of a little memory loss. You remembered me, after all. I'm sure it's not that bad." He stopped right at the door and looked at me to smile.

That was it though… I don't remember anything about him or our past together. His face didn't ring a bell and I don't think my imagination made up anyone for him.

I looked down only to have him lift my head back up, "What's wrong?"

Lon quickly kneeled and hung his head, "I'm sorry Prince. When we first found her, she had no idea who she was. She claims to have come from another world. Her memory has been twisted and distorted."

Johan looked at me shocked and I felt my hand slip from his. He turned away and held his head. Lon stood up and placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder. They muttered a few words to each other and turned around shortly after.

Lon kneeled again as Johan looked at me, "We can't let the villagers know how badly damaged your memory is. I'm sure the Queen will understand… So you really don't remember who I am?" He looked down disappointed.

All I could do was look down as well, "All I know is what I've heard from Hiroshi and Lon…"

"Then I'll have to do my best to help you remember me." His voice was surprisingly optimistic. When I looked at him, he just smiled and took my hand again, leading me through the door.

* * *

We were back outside. It was a small garden that had enormous walls surrounding it. It literally looked like the forest outside where I met Lon and Hiroshi but I was curious about something…

"Why isn't the snow falling in the village? It looks like spring here…" I asked, not directing it specifically to either of them, I just hoped I'd get an answer.

"To put it simply, this is the Queen's spell." Johan said, admiring the beautiful garden.

We all walked down towards a small rectangular building. It looked rather small for the Queen. Doesn't everyone of royalty have a large palace? Like the throne room where Johan sat.

"Relax Princess…" I heard Lon's voice come from my right. Both of my hands had tightened, one into a fist and the other squeezing Johan's. I hadn't even noticed. "The Queen is the wisest of all. She should have a solution to this." I sighed and nodded, trying to relax. For some reason though, I felt uneasy. Something was not right…

Lon stepped forward and opened the door, bowing. He really is a member of the third family… When I looked inside, I gasped and stepped back. It was pitch black and at the foot of the door was a staircase, descending into the darkness.

"I'll lead. The staircase is pretty steep so please watch your step Princess." Johan said and proceeded towards the stairs, slowly pulling my hand to guide me. The way down felt never ending. I wondered if we would ever reach the bottom. The staircase really was steep and I wondered if we would eventually step off the last step without noticing and fall into the darkness. After what felt like an hour, Johan stopped and helped me down what I assumed was the last step. It wasn't until I looked at him that I noticed it…

"Johan, your eyes…" I muttered concerned. His blue eyes glowed brightly in the dark, making it clear to see his face.

"Ah yes, your eyes are the same as mine." He smiled and held a tiny mirror to my face. It was true! My blue eyes glowed just as equally as his.

"…but why?" I asked. Lon stepped down and walked over to us. His eyes didn't glow. In fact, I could hardly see him.

"It'll all be explained soon. Now if you will…" He continued to lead us straight forward. How did he know where he was going? I looked back and saw the light from the door slowly fading the further we entered the darkness. We stopped once the last bit of light vanished and Lon kneeled down behind us. Johan let go of my hand and placed it over his chest.

"We're here Queen Celeste." His voice echoed and I could tell the room we were in was enormous. The echo faded and light suddenly filled the room, revealing a huge hall with chandeliers covering the ceiling. We had stood right in the middle of the hall. Not far from us was a large statue of a woman. I guessed that was of the Queen. Johan started walking towards the statue and continued speaking, "The Princess has awoken from your protection, your majesty. There is, however, an issue we seek your guidance on." That was when the statue's eyes glowed white and an ancient voice came forth.

"It's been far too long, Nyx." Her voice was gentle and sincere but I still felt uneasy. I quickly bowed. Johan and Lon stared at me sympathetically. "There is no need to lower your head to me child. You are my equal." I looked up a little taken back. Me, her equal…? She was merely joking right?

"My Queen, if I may…" Lon looked up, requesting permission to stand and speak.

"You may." She replied, allowing him to rise.

He came up beside me and placed his hand over his chest, just as Johan did while speaking to her, "The Princess has seemed to have lost her memory. It's far worse than what was expected…" Expected? Did they know I would lose my memory? I want answers now!

I blurted out without thinking, "What's going on?! What do you mean 'than what was expected'? Where exactly am I and what happened to Andrew?! I'm done going along with this! It's ridiculous! If I am the Princess, then I have authority. I DEMAND you to return me home!" Johan looked at me surprised and Lon simply looked forward at the Queen. I did not want to participate in this twisted game of theirs. I wanted to go back home, where I knew who I was.

"I see now. Come here Nyx," The Queen called to me but I simply stared at her, "you want answers don't you?" I reluctantly walked forward until I was a few inches from her. The light from her eyes grew and eventually engulfed me. I could hear both Johan and Lon call for me but they seemed miles away. My surroundings quickly changed and once again I was surrounded by the dark but this time, I was alone.

"To start off… It was expected that you would forget what year it would be by now and possibly who the Prince was, along with his solider Lon. It is more of forgetting an old memory but it still remains engraved in your mind. We had planned to simply explain it and that would be all it'd have to take to revive your memories." The Queen's voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"Then why isn't that working now?" I demanded.

"It seems the enemy did indeed break the container I kept you in. They must have twisted your memories. It is the only reason I can offer. Who knows what else they've done… I'm not sure if I should allow you to continue breathing." Her voice turned cold. Now I know why I felt uneasy. I need to get out of here. I took off running into the darkness, hoping to find an end to it.

"You really have no idea what I am capable of child. Running is futile." Her voice grew colder. Did the villagers know this side of the Queen? Are they all a part of ending my life? I really couldn't ask many questions since I wasn't guaranteed I'd make it out of this alive. I felt a rumble under my feet and turned my head to see a dark figure come out of the shadows. It was a large black snake. It hissed and snapped its jaw at me. I managed to jump out of the way but it caused me to land on my side. I quickly received pain from my gash. It snapped at me again, attacking my wound and tearing my dress. When I said I hadn't been afraid of anything more in my life than those men in the blizzard, I hadn't even begun to understand fear. I started to bleed as I struggled to my feet.

"You better be careful if you want to live a little bit longer. My pets don't go easy on their prey." She laughed and her evil voice rang into my ears. At least this wasn't her in snake form because I'm sure she would have injured me a lot worse, or even killed me right away. I got up and started running just as the snake came in for another chunk of my flesh. When it missed me, it hissed again, more annoyed than ever. I repeated myself every time I fell to the floor. I got up time after time but it really did seem futile to run, I was getting nowhere. Wait… Was she testing me? I looked around then back towards the snake that swayed back and forth. It wasn't showing its tail. I couldn't piece everything together but I knew I had to try a different approach. I stood still and allowed it to near me, waiting for the perfect moment to act. Just as it snapped its jaw again and lunged forward, I jumped and stepped on its snout to help boost me up higher into the air. I wasted no time and quickly skied down its back like I did in the blizzard. I guess the snake realized what I was doing because it started attacking itself in order to stop me. It was oozing out black liquid where its fangs punctured its skin. Thankfully my dress had been torn to my knees which made movement easier. When I neared the snake's end, my hopes of surviving shattered. I stared at what should have been a tail. They're… joined. I backed up hopelessly. I'm going to die. I really am going to die… While trying to solve my problem, I only managed to multiply it. The snake in front of me hissed and licked its lips. I felt the other breath down my neck. What now...? I'm going to die… What now…? I started to panic.

"If you cannot survive this, you are no longer any use to me. I suggest you learn quickly. After all, you shouldn't be afraid of the dark." The Queen's voice remained cold. What did she mean afraid of the dark? Was it referring to when I entered the hall with Johan and Lon? So she did sense my uneasiness… The snake in front of me got close enough so that I was looking into one its eyes. I froze, scared to move. I quickly noticed my reflection. My eyes glowed bright and that's when I pieced it together. They glow when I'm in the dark! This should mean I have the advantage, right? The thing was… I didn't know how to use my advantage to get out of here. While looking into the snake's eye, I saw the one behind me straighten up and prepare for another attack. I jumped off of the disgusting mutation as one of the heads come flying down, fangs out. I hit the floor pretty hard, which caused me to lose more blood but thankfully its fangs were caught inside its tough skin and it bought me some time to get back up. How much blood could I lose before I was unable to get back up again…? I coughed up some more and staggered forward, away from the demonic serpent. Think… What is the purpose of my eyes glowing…? I looked around and examined the room carefully. The more I concentrated, the more the darkness was pushed back. Near where I was first cornered was a sword implanted in the ground. That must be my advantage. I smiled and started to move forward, only to be stopped again by hissing. I turned and looked back toward the snakes. They shook violently as their skin started to expand, eventually tearing them apart from each other. My big problem just separated in order to finish me off quicker, now that I had uncovered a way to win. Run! I started sprinting towards the sword but it was far away and part of me felt like I wouldn't make it in time. They quickly slithered after me, snapping their jaws every chance they had. I tried running in zigzags in order to escape their terrifying fangs and it seemed to work. Almost there! I bit my lip and felt my adrenaline increase. The sword was about ten feet from me when I started to extend my arm out to reach it. It was a mistake on my part because I stopped running in zigzags. One of the snakes lunged at me and attacked my side, where my gash was, once again. Not only were these snakes deadly, they were also smart. The fact that it knew my gash was my weak point only irritated me. My blood wasted no time in forming a pool around me, soaking my dress and turning the majority of it red. Damn it… Why can't I just get my hands on that sword?! The second snake caught up and they both towered above me, hissing with hunger. If my eyes caused the dark to flee, what would it do to these demonic snakes? They seemed just as dark as the area around us. I focused in on one of the snakes and looked into its eyes. It swayed back and forth as if under a trance then backed away in pain. Had I messed with its thoughts? I quickly repeated my process with the second snake and as soon as both were trying to get their senses back, I staggered up. I quickly aimed for the sword, ignoring my pain. Finally! I gripped the handle and pulled it out. The snake I had annoyed first came down quickly and opened its mouth. I only have one chance to do this… I better do it right! Gripping the handle with both hands, I shut my eyes and swung it forcefully in a horizontal slash. When I opened my eyes I saw it lying on the ground, dead. I had successfully sliced its head in half. EW… I tried to keep myself from throwing up from the hideous sight. The second snake hissed loudly and smacked its tail on the ground, causing the floor beneath my feet to shake.

"My, my… You did learn quickly. Unfortunately, you've really angered my pet by killing his beloved sibling and he cannot allow you to live any longer because of that." She snickered and her voice disappeared once again. I looked back at the dead snake. I just murdered a creature… My instincts made it so easy because my own life was in danger… I've never… I don't want to kill anything. I backed away slowly remembering the speech I gave in Mr. Tomas' class. I didn't care if it really was my imagination, those feelings were real! I am not a killer! I froze, conflicted by my feelings. I don't… I don't want to kill… I dropped to my knees, still staring at the dead creature in front of me. I was soaked in blood, half dead and wielding a sword in my hands. Was this really what I had been all along? I never would've thought this was my real life. I was so wrapped up in my feelings that I didn't notice the snake flying at me. I don't care anymore… I give up. I watched it come closer and closer. "What a disappointment…" I heard the Queen call. I really could care less at this point. Inches from me, the snake abruptly stopped and spilt in half, vertically this time. I stared shocked. Had I done that without noticing? Maybe my instincts were too strong for me to control. I was more shocked to see Johan land in front of me and even more thankful that it wasn't me who killed the second snake.

"That's enough! You know she is emotionally fragile and you sent your serpents against her?! Were you really going to kill her Queen Celeste, after spending all these years protecting her?!" Johan looked up into the shadows in anger but he received no response. I remained frozen, eyes glued to the victim of my sword. My sword…was it really mine? I kept clutching the handle, somewhat afraid to let go. I felt him look at me. "Nyx… Are you alright?" He sounded concerned but I just couldn't bring myself to move in any way. I felt my body lift and realized he was carrying me back into the darkness.

"We'll clean you up and heal your wounds." He carried me through the dark and eventually, I saw the hall again. How did he enter the place the Queen had taken me? Forget it… I didn't care much to find out why. I kept clutching onto the sword, hugging it somewhat. I saw Lon kneeling before us.

"What shall I do Prince?" His face looked just as angry as Johan's.

"Get the women in the palace to prepare a bath for her and call the medics to meet me in the garden." Johan proceeded to walk forward towards the stairs. I didn't hear a response from Lon. I just figured he used his speed to quickly leave. "I'm sorry for this entire disaster, Princess. We shouldn't have brought you here without first speaking to the Queen. Please forgive me for not protecting you better."

I stayed quiet. It's not like I had anything to say anyways. He proceeded to take me up the steep staircase. I felt annoyed that I came down looking for help and ended up leaving half dead. This was rude on a whole other level. I mumbled a curse word to express what I thought of the Queen.

"What did you say Nyx?" Johan seemed curious so I figured he didn't hear me. I just stayed quiet. We soon got out of the hell hole and I quickly saw about thirty medics.

"Is all that necessary?" I asked, feeling a little bit calmer.

"Of course it is. I simply want to increase your healing rate." I stared at him a little surprised. That was why he had Lon get all these medics? Just so I would heal quicker?

"I see… I thought my injuries were serious…" I smiled a bit.

"Oh no, they are. You'll be dead in ten minutes if you aren't treated right away." He slowly placed me on the grass and took my sword, which I reluctantly gave up.

It took two hours of treatment before they could allow me to sit up and told me not to take my bath until another hour had passed so the medicine could sink in. The women had surrounded me in order to remove my clothing and wrap me back up in bandages like how I was before I woke up. I glared at the grass in front of me and felt someone sit next to me.

"Ah, I see you liked the bandages better than the dress." It was Lon.

I hugged my knees and hid my face, "All this… and it's only my first day here…"

I guessed Lon hadn't noticed that because I felt him hug me. "It's our fault. We rushed you into this when we should've given you space. The Queen… well she messed up the most, out of all of us."

"You don't say…" I mumbled into my knees. He stayed with me until it was time for my bath, probably due to the Prince's order to stay by my side at all times.

* * *

This time I had no choice but to let the women groom me. It was uncomfortable and annoying but I was too upset about everything that had happened to reject their help. Night came at last and I felt relieved I'd be able to get some sleep. It turned out that I was allowed to sleep in the palace where the Prince lived. I guess it also turned out that the palace was mine too, since I was the Princess. My room was far too large as well. It really wasn't necessary for one person but I was in no mood to request a room change. I collapsed on my bed, my mind replaying the day's events. I would scream into my pillow and shake my head every time my mind would try to replay the events at the Queen's temple. It made me think of when Andrew would play video games. He would always reach that one level he hated the most that involved some sort of top boss that was nearly impossible to defeat but surely enough, Andrew would always find a way to beat it. The Queen… She felt like my top boss that I loathed beyond belief. I tossed and turned in bed for a while and eventually gave up on sleeping. My body must have hated me because I ached all over and my gash hurt even more than usual. I opened my door and peeked out. The hallways were dark and abandoned. What a surprise… I thought it would be crawling with guards. Then again, they're probably all outside like morons. I sighed and walked out, turning around to shut my door quietly.

"Going somewhere?"


	6. Infiltrated

I froze and stared at my door for a bit. Where the hell did he come from? I didn't see anyone in the hallways just a moment ago. I turned and looked into his blue eyes, a little peeved.

"Actually, yes… I can't sleep so I figured I'd look around." I replied to his previous question.

Johan nodded and looked down the hall to the left. He wasn't in his normal attire and for once, he looked like a normal teenager in pajamas. "Then I shall accompany you?" I tried to figure out if he was asking me or simply telling me he was going to come along. Whatever he meant, I just smiled back. "There is something I'd like to talk to you about. I know you've been overwhelmed with today's events but hopefully I can ease you of some of that stress." He extended his hand out. I assumed he wanted to guide me again. He proceeded to walk me through the hallways. It seemed like a good idea to follow him since I haven't really had the chance to speak to anyone.

He led me to a balcony and motioned with his hand to look forward. The whole village was illuminated by candles and gave off a peaceful atmosphere.

"This is The Village of Celeste." He stared off into the distance, admiring the view as well.

There wasn't much movement below. I figured everyone was already asleep in their beds. Johan looked at me for a moment before speaking, "What happened to you while you were asleep? I want to hear about this other world and this 'Andrew' you mentioned to the Queen."

I kept looking forward, "I lived in this horrible city that was constantly blazing hot. I went to a school that was decent. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't too bad… just average. Every morning I walked to school and met up with my friend Andrew. He would drag me off to class when the bell rang and again when it was time for lunch. He would always change the subject when he was in trouble and liked to eat a lot. Andrew was my best friend…" I paused for a moment, trying to remember everything. It felt like my memories were not fading but… wearing off? "I don't remember what classes I was taking but I know I took History… I did excellent even though I didn't care for it. Back at home, I had a pet cat. His name was Black and he liked to follow me everywhere. I was with him until the very end when I woke up here… My parents were never really around either… They often worked late and when they came home they would go straight to their room without checking up on me. I felt neglected… like I didn't even exist. I don't remember having a childhood. Right now, everything seems hazy. It makes me mad that I can't even remember a thing. Even at this moment, I feel alone. I don't have an identity… I have no one. This constant pain is becoming unbearable." I gripped the railing in an attempt to prevent myself from crying but it didn't work.

It took me by surprise when Johan hugged me. It wasn't because he did but because he did so quickly. I felt his chin on my head. "I'm sorry you had such an awful experience..." He separated from me and lifted my head so I was looking at him, "I'd like to relive my childhood with you again if you'd like. It would give me a chance to help you remember your life here. We've spent today trying to put you back at the throne and neglected your feelings. Tomorrow, how would you like to explore the village? I'm sure Lon would be glad to come along as well. Also, I can teach you how to control your abilities that your eyes have given you."

I smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice." It made me wonder what kind of abilities he had since we obviously had the same reaction to the dark. Maybe that was how he was able to save me from the snake.

He looked back out towards the village, "It's wise to take advantage of the peace since you never know when we'll be attacked again."

"Attacked again?" I looked at him confused.

Johan looked at me from the corner of his eye and spoke quietly, "They've attacked before, many times. The last attack was a week ago. That was when they took you."

They took me a week ago and I woke up today? So does this mean they really did tamper with my mind since they had me for so long? I felt uneasy again. "What if they attack again Johan?"

He turned and smiled at me, "It's getting late Princess. You should head to sleep."

"What about you?" I asked, a little upset he ignored my question.

"Don't worry about me. I'll head in soon." I could tell he was still admiring the view.

I didn't know what else to say so I just headed back into my room, wiping my eyes along the way. It took a while but I was able to go to sleep eventually.

* * *

The next day, Johan and Lon took me around the village. There were kids running around chasing each other as well as the local animals. I saw people going on about their day and everyone seemed in a good mood. It made me wonder what had put them in such a nasty mood when I came back yesterday. The Village of Celeste was pretty small. I thought about how it compared to the other five countries.

"Lon, is this country the smallest?" I looked over to see him looking around as well. Maybe the troops aren't let out of the palace often.

"Yeah… The military country, Diethelm, is the largest. The second is the country ruled by the strongest clan, Tanaka. That disgusting country, Bacchus, is the third. Ravana's Domain is fourth, the independent Ramira is fifth, and… we are last." His voice changed tones going down the list.

"Which is Bacchus again?" I asked, thinking it might be the wealthy country.

"Bacchus is the one filled with filthy, rich snobs. They ignore the poverty there and only care about making the next buck. They only care for the upper class and whenever they see another country in need, they offer to help but only if paid. We are the only nation they don't help. They don't particularly like us and are constantly asking us for money when they see us in need. They just take our money as an agreement not to attack us for a while. Since the Queen has been able to pay them off, they've never had the chance to attack us." Lon shook his head. "Anyways, we're supposed to be enjoying this day, I don't want to think about those disgusting people."

I nodded and looked forward. The village was small but it's no surprise that they manage to pay off Bacchus… There were so many shops that sold a variety of items. I'm pretty sure I could buy anything here. There was no doubt that this was the way The Village of Celeste survived.

Johan had been pretty quiet and looked lost in thought. He was probably worried about the village being attacked.

"Lighten up!" I nudged him, bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry… Have you looked around enough? There is someone who has been waiting to see you." He asked, smiling.

"Waiting to see me?" I looked at him confused.

Lon turned towards us and spoke up, "I think I know who the Prince is referring to. It's been a while Nyx. You have to see him."

I looked at him confused, "…him?"

Johan took my hand and started dragging me off. It was nice to be a normal person again without all the bowing and formal junk.

We strayed from the village and entered a small farm that raised the village's animals. So far, the sheep and cows looked like what I had learned in class. It seems my memory was either not fully messed with or everything was coming back.

"Up there." Johan pointed towards a cave behind the field.

I hesitated and started to pull my hand back but he wouldn't let go. "I don't think I want to go in there…"

"You use to all the time Princess. You were the one always dragging us." Lon had been pushing me from behind.

It really wasn't even a struggle since they both had been leading me forward with ease. When we got to the cave entrance, it immediately started to rumble.

"He smelled you." Lon said.

"You're trying to kill me again aren't you…?" I stepped back as the rumbling grew louder.

Johan smiled, "You are completely safe Princess. He may be the key to restoring your memory. Whistle to call him. If you don't, he'll come charging out and jump on you."

I did as he said and sure enough a black beast came out from the shadows. I don't know what happened but everything instantly clicked.

"Black!" I ran forward and hugged him. He was a hybrid creature that belonged to this world, one I obviously never learned about in school. When I saw him, I remembered how much I had missed him. I went everywhere with him. Unfortunately, since I had been asleep for so many years, I hadn't been able to play with him. He looked like he had reached his adult years now and was probably already enlisted as a battle beast. He was an enormous black feline with golden eyes. His face and body were covered in black battle armor. What made him a hybrid was the eagle like wings that sprouted from his back and the same eagle like feathers brushed down his tail.

"You must've been so lonely all these years…" I hugged him tighter as he let out a whimper.

"I think she just pieced some of it together. Nyx, do you remember anything else?" Lon ask, taking a step towards us.

"No. Just that I grew up with him and left him here all alone when I fell… ill." I remembered when I was injured and about to be placed to sleep that I asked of everyone not to tell Black I was hurt. It would only cause him to act out.

"We're finally making some progress." Johan sighed with relief.

It was then that we heard someone screaming behind us, "Prince Johan! They're here! They're here! They're here!" It was a woman around the age of thirty. She was panicking and looked extremely pale.

Both the Prince and Lon rushed towards her and Black slowly backed into the cave sensing danger. He tugged on my sleeve, begging me to follow but I was curious as to what was going on.

"Calm down ma'am. What's wrong? Who's here?" Lon asked.

Johan looked uneasy and I figured he probably already knew what was happening. The woman opened her mouth to speak but didn't get a chance to say anything because an explosion went off in the village. Black smoke filled the sky and she let out a scream, "Lamia's men! They're back!"

I didn't get a chance to think because once Johan looked at Lon, he nodded and flew towards me, carrying me back to the palace.

Johan rushed into the village with the woman and I found myself panicking as well.

"What's going on?!" I shouted, looking back where Black had retreated into the cave.

Lon picked up the pace and quickly entered the palace, taking me to the lower levels. "They're back, those men from the blizzard."

He was moving so quickly, I felt like I was going to slip from his grasp. "Then why isn't Johan coming with us?"

"It's his job to protect the village. Besides, they aren't here for him." He ran down a large staircase and opened the door. It looked like a dungeon.

Lon placed me down on the floor. "Stay here. They wouldn't expect us to keep the Princess in the dungeon.

I quickly stood up, "Why do I have to hide? I don't want to be stuck in here alone. It's creepy."

He was already at the door when he stopped and turned to me. "They're here for you Nyx."

That was all he said. He shut the door and left me standing there frightened. Those men… they're here for me? Are they going to find me and if so… Will I be losing my memory again? Or will I be losing something even more valuable… like my life.

I sat in the corner of the dungeon. The majority of the floor was wet with dirty water and there were chains on each side of the wall which I assumed was for locking up the prisoners. I heard a few bombs go off and the ground shook a few times. What scared me was when the explosion caused the palace to shake violently. They got inside… They're coming for me... I hugged my knees and hid my face. I didn't want to see any person come to the door.

From outside, I could hear the violent shouts from both sides attacking each other. The guards were fighting to drive away the intruders and the intruders were fighting to drive their way deeper into the palace in search of me. As the voices grew closer, I backed into my corner even more. I didn't want to be taken. They would take me to that horrible Lamia that everyone is so terrified of. She would definitely make my death excruciating. The echoing of footsteps and doors being broken down grew near and it was only a matter of seconds before they would open the dungeon door.

* * *

When they kicked in the door, it broke in half and landed across the room at my feet. Two large beast-like men came in. They didn't look human and their faces were scarred.

"We meet again, Princess." The first man said in a very low, vile voice.

"Tie her up and let's go." The second man called, standing guard at the door.

I tried to resist and managed to kick the man in the face but it didn't do anything but upset him. After binding my hands and legs, he wrapped a cloth over my mouth to prevent me from screaming for help. He violently threw me over his shoulder and started towards the door.

"We need to get out of here quickly. The Prince is probably already on his way to the palace." The second man led, knocking out anyone who came to stop them. I felt my heart beating rapidly and was certain it was a heart attack. I tried looking around and thinking of a way to get out of my hopeless circumstance but I just couldn't. The two men had carried me to the gates when I saw Johan and Lon running to catch up but they were immediately surrounded by enemies. All I could do was helplessly watch as their faces screamed at me and eventually disappeared the further I got from them.


	7. Witch

We were out of the blizzard when the two stopped in a small clearing.

"Should we wait for the others to catch up or head forward?" The second man asked.

The two looked at each other and thought for a moment before I was thrown at the floor. "Let's wait. We have to cover her eyes anyways. We can't have her memorizing our path back to Ravana's."

The second man pulled out another cloth and proceeded to cover my eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn't see-through and all I could see was black. I could hear the first man make an irritated noise, "Why are her eyes glowing? I thought Erebus was sealed off from her." What…? What did he mean sealed off from me? What's Erebus?

I heard footsteps, a lot of them in fact. Another rough voice spoke up, "Grosvenor, Henwas, we're back. It took a lot to get the Prince and his troops off our backs. We lost some of our men. Approximately ten dead and seven captured."

The first man, who had seemed to be the one in charge, groaned. "Very well… I will report the casualties to Lamia. Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"Yes sir. One of the Prince's troops had followed us pretty far but we were able to take care of him." Lon… I'm sure it was him… and I feared the worst.

"Good. Let's get going. Her highness won't take kindly to tardiness. She's been waiting to see this worthless garbage." He said, kicking me in my stomach and causing me to gasp for air. "Henwas, you take her. I'll lead. Let's move out!" His voice roared and the other men cheered. What have I gotten myself into…?

Henwas grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder then proceeded to follow the others at a slower pace. Was now my chance to escape, and would I be able to pull it off? There was only one way to find out… I lifted my legs and brought them down quickly and forcefully, kneeing him in the chest. His grip loosened and he gasped for air. I quickly hit the ground in front of him and could finally tell how far away I was from the village because I felt dirt beneath me instead of snow. After ripping the cloth from my eyes, I untied my feet. There was no time to untie my hands or uncover my mouth.

"Gros— Grosvenor…! The Princess—is getting away!" Henwas called out while gasping.

I took off running into the forest looking for the snow. At this point, it was the only thing that mattered. I heard the men shout in anger and come after me. I need a place to hide! I looked around at every tree I passed but couldn't find anything. The air was getting thicker and it was hard to breathe so I quickly removed the cloth from my mouth, refusing to stop running. Eventually, I reached a small cave and immediately headed for it. The men's footsteps through the forest echoed and I could hear them coming. They were extremely fast. The cave was small but it had a lower section. Thinking that was probably the exact spot I should hide, I crawled downward and hid in the small space. I was cramped inside but if it meant keeping my life, then so be it. Anyways, it would be hard for anyone to see me in here unless…

I held my tied hands up. My eyes would be the end of me if I didn't do something quickly. Even if I turned my back towards the opening, the light would just reflect on the wall. I quickly pulled out the cloth they had used for my eyes and put it on again. I only hoped it'd work.

"She went this way! Hurry up and find her!" I could hear Grosvenor shout in anger. I really didn't want to get caught now.

One man entered the cave and I instantly froze. I mustn't make a noise… He crept around for a moment then whispered, "Chief. I think she's in here. I can smell that disgusting tool." Who the hell was he calling a tool? I bit my lip in anger, to prevent myself from lashing out. It was a bad habit that had caused trouble for me enough already. I felt blood run down my chin.

"Come out, Princess… You're only making things harder for yourself." Grosvenor stepped forward, coming into the lower section. It made my heart race but at the same time, I knew he couldn't fully enter. He was too big to fit in this enclosed space. "This is your last chance… Come out, now." He waited for a moment, both of them not making a noise.

"Chief Grosvenor, we can't locate her. Shall we head back to the palace or back to Lamia?" Another man asked coming in.

"We have no choice but to head back home. Move out, our Queen is waiting." Grosvenor slowly backed out and I waited a few moments before taking a deep breath. Big mistake…

The cave gave in and I was soon trampled by the falling debris. I couldn't move my body anymore. My arms, legs, chest… They were all numb. The cloth covering my eyes had slipped down so I could see out from my right eye. He stood above me, one foot on a giant piece of rubble that had landed on my chest. I felt myself fading.

"I told you, you were only making things harder for yourself. You worthless tool..." Everything went hazy and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed I was being carried by Grosvenor. My legs were tied up again and my whole body ached.

"…just in time, Princess." He said with a voice full of hate.

I looked over my shoulder towards the direction we were headed and saw a pair of enormous gates that were rusted to the point where it was impossible to move them anymore. I figured that's why they had been opened. There probably wasn't any worry about enemies attacking since this country was the most feared. While walking through the village, I saw how barbaric it really was. Children ran around swinging their weapons at each other while men spent their money at the bar, getting drunk and killing each other to prove who was the strongest. Most of them were gigantic and beast-like, similar to Grosvenor. There were a few women walking around in provocative clothing which I easily assumed to be prostitutes. They held knives strapped to their thighs and walked around with a bottle of alcohol in their hand. I felt disgusted. Please Johan… Help me.

We continued to walk down the street and eventually caught everyone's attention. They stared at me with their cruel eyes. At the top of a dirt hill was a large throne that had also been worn out from the years of use. A nasty looking woman sat there with a crooked smile on her face. She looked about my age and I quickly pieced it together that she was Lamia. Normally, it would've come off as obvious to me but my head was still spinning from being crushed.

She stood up and proceeded to come down from her throne. I was thrown at the bottom of the hill as everyone bowed.

"Your highness, you requested the Princess of Celeste." Grosvenor bowed, in front of the rest of the group, taking the majority of the credit for my capture.

She stopped when she reached me and nudged me with her foot. "Good job. You managed to capture her yet again…" She looked at me with her maroon eyes. Half of her body was deformed… Actually, it looked like two people were stitched together. The right half was a regular woman with dark, short pink hair. She looked slender and had a light skin tone similar to mine. The left half was a disgusting looking witch with black skin. I failed to hide the alarm on my face. Lamia glared at me and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying past Grosvenor and the other.

"How dare you look at me with such a disgusting look! I am the Queen of this country! You will respect me while you still live! You… worthless… tool." She walked past the men and continued to make her way to me. I spit up some blood and tried to get up.

"What do you want with me?" I managed to get a sentence out before coughing up more blood. She had kicked me with a lot of force.

Lamia laughed cynically and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me into the air. "I want you dead." Her grip on my neck tightened. Was she going to kill me this very instant? Was Johan even on his way…? No, he's the Prince and has to guard the village. Was there any kind of help coming? Lamia's evil glare quickly turned into a creepy smile and she let me drop to the floor, gasping for air. "Lock her up. Have the snakes inject their venom in her as well. I don't want her escaping."

Henwas cut the rope binding my legs and took my arm, hauling me off in another direction with guards following behind. We reached a small crate that fit a single person. My body started to shake. I didn't want to go in there.

Henwas ordered the guards, "Get the serpents."

They quickly did so. The serpents they had gotten a hold of were thin, small snakes with red skin. Henwas took my arms and held them out while the guards placed them down on my skin. I tried to tug my arms away but they held me down. The next thing I felt were the snakes sinking their fangs into my arms, releasing the venom into my blood stream. I screamed and continued to struggle but I felt myself losing the feeling in my arms. The snakes made their way around my body biting my shoulders, neck, waist, and legs. I dropped to the floor, unable to move my body anymore and the guards dragged me into the crate, chaining my hands behind me to a wooden pole.

As the men walked out, I could hear them snickering. They were excited for the ceremony Lamia would be hosting tomorrow night. I only figured that it involved my death. The crate had a slight crack at the top and I could see it was evening. There was no escaping this. There was nowhere to go. Whatever Lamia had planned was going to be placed into action and there was nothing I could do about it. I let my body slump and sat there for hours. No one else came in for the rest of the day.


	8. Secret of the Blue Eyes

I hadn't eaten since I found myself in this world and the guards here weren't kind. They didn't offer me any food or water and the temperature was practically identical to hell. The heat made breathing painful and my clothing stick to me. The two guards were stationed outside the crate and I could hear them talking about the water they had and how they couldn't wait for their break so they could go stuff their face. They knew I was suffering… This was their amusement. Sunset eventually came and that was when I heard screaming from outside.

"What do you mean a fire?!" I heard Lamia shout and slap the person she was talking to.

"My deepest apologies my Queen… One of our watch towers was attacked and all the men stationed there were killed. The only clue we have to who could have done it is the fire itself." His voice sounded rough and it seemed like he was close to losing it.

"Stop wasting my time. Spit it out already." She was in no mood to receive bad news.

"My lady," The man hesitated, "the flames were black."

There was a long silence. I figured she had not heard what she wanted to hear. "Get everyone at the square immediately. It's about time we started this ceremony." That meant I was leaving this cage… right?

"Shall I console the families of the men killed?" He asked.

"You think I actually care about them? Those morons couldn't even do their job. They deserved to die. Now go round everyone up!" She hissed and the man took off immediately. I could feel her disgusting presence turn towards the guards.

"We'll be starting soon. Keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't completely dead. That would defeat the purpose of tonight. When it's time, carry the crate. She is not to be released under any circumstance, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The two said in sync.

So the ceremony started at sunset but my death wasn't until nightfall? It pissed me off that I might actually be some kind of closing act.

* * *

As Lamia instructed, the men carried the crate to the square, where I had previously taken a beating from her. I could hear the sound of everyone cheering and screaming, their voices competing with the roaring sound of drums on either side of me. I was able to catch a few words which I really wish I hadn't. They shouted "burn her" and "tool of chaos". I didn't really know what the latter meant but I certainly knew what the other did. I had already known that this would result in my death but the fact that I would actually be burned had me in a panic all over again. My arms had gained a significant amount of feeling in them so I tried tugging them in an attempt to break the chain. When it didn't work, I felt myself going insane. I started thrashing about, anxious to get out. The crate was dropped onto the floor, causing me to fall over on my side. I was so preoccupied with all the pain being inflicted on me that I completely forgot about my gash. I groaned and sat up.

Lamia was speaking, "…my loyal subjects!" She paused, letting the crowd roar. "Tonight, we will see the fall of Celeste's empire!" Everyone went nuts. I could hear the sound of weapons thrusting into the air. They plan to attack the village after my death… She walked over to the crate and kicked a hole in the side so I could barely see her. "…but first!" Everyone hushed quickly. "Let's get rid of this tool! This... thing... is what keeps us from victory! Celeste allows such a monster to roam this world freely and slaughter our men. No more will the cycle of the Princess continue!" I received angry shouts. She raised her arm, "Let's see how Erebus will aid Celeste now..." Lamia gave a small laugh and lowered her arm and shoved something through the hole she had made. Terror quickly filled me. It was a lit torch. The box rapidly became engulfed in flames and I found myself yanking at the chains again. The burning wood caused so much smoke to gather and I felt myself suffocating while trying to break free. Burn her! Those words rang through my head. I started to yank harder, crying in a desperate attempt to break free.

"LAMIA!" Someone yelled and I could tell by the sound of their voice that they were running towards her. That voice sounds familiar… The chain around my wrists started to burn my skin, causing me to scream in agony. I kept kicking and stomping at the fire to prevent it from consuming me.

"Release her at once!" ...Johan!

The crowd roared, ready to attack at Lamia's command.

Lamia started laughing hysterically, "Why should I? She's probably already cooked. You heard her scream yourself."

I coughed and struggled to yell over the crackling of the box, "Johan!"

I heard what sounded like two swords scrapping against each other. "This is the last time I'm telling you Lamia. Release her."

She kept laughing, as if almost out of control. "I'm afraid I can't, you see... My serpents are hungry."

I heard a bit of clashing between swords and eventually Johan yelled out to me, "Nyx, focus on the flames!"

"Shut your mouth!" Lamia said, swinging her sword at him again.

Focus on the flames? Why? The smoke was already making it difficult for me to breathe; I doubt I could concentrate on anything.

"Trust me!" He was further away but I could tell he knew I was confused.

Regardless, I did as he told. The flames were bright and harsh but I saw the more I focused, the darker they turned. My concentration was interrupted multiple times by the fire reaching my legs, blistering them. I couldn't focus and keep the flames back so I tucked my legs against my chest and looked towards the fire again. My eyes widened when they transformed completely black. An instant flash back came to me as I remembered what the man had told Lamia about the watch tower being burned by black flames. Why did everything connect back to me in some way? All these things were happening and I was getting no answers. Do this and do that… That's all I was ever told… The new flames burned the box and chains completely, releasing me into the world again but still consumed by smoke. I crawled out coughing and hit the floor hard. I inhaled too much of that poisonous gas.

"Johan…" I looked around for him but the gas was messing with my head.

Someone stood above me and I could tell it was Lamia by the way she spoke to me, "Let's put you to sleep again for a while until I am ready to deal with you." The instant she touched my head, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital. White walls surrounded me, the curtain pulled open around my bed. I was hooked up to machines by several tubes and an oxygen mask was placed over my mouth. I was a little relieved to see Johan had managed to save me.

I looked at the person next to me, resting their head on my bed.

"Lon..." I said, removing the mask so I could speak. I was glad he wasn't injured.

He looked up, "Ana!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked, unaware of what was really going on.

He separated from me and looked at me confused. "You don't remember? Apparently you fell off the roof, hitting your head pretty badly. Are you alright Ana?"

The roof? He's... not Lon. I'm not Nyx?

The nurses came in and Andrew left to get my parents. They started to run some tests. I couldn't piece together what was going on and I felt myself losing my mind.

"What's going on...?" I asked no one in particular.

One nurse came over to me and took out a flashlight, "Alright Ms. Ana, would you please follow my finger, I need to check your vision."

I didn't listen and proceeded to yank out the tubes in my arms. The nurses started panicking as I proceeded to move about, lifting my shirt up to look for my gash.

"It's not there..." My heart started to race and my breathing shortened. I didn't understand... What's going on...?

"Ms. Ana, we're going to have to ask you to calm down or we'll have to give you some medicine." I looked over at the nurse who spoke up then at the nurse preparing an injection.

"Stop playing games with me!" I screamed, letting my voice spread through out the entire hospital.

The nurses surrounded me and pinned me down. Right as the needle neared my skin, the door swung open. Once again, it was Johan here to save me.

"Excuse me but I'll be taking her from here." He pushed his way through and picked me up, quickly leaving and ignoring the nurses threats.

We didn't even make it down the hall when the alarms went off. Doctors, nurses and security guards all came after us. Johan wasn't as fast as Lon but he was still incredibly fast compared to a normal human. I saw Andrew running towards us screaming to let me go.

"Please don't hurt him too badly." I figured he would ignore me since Andrew wasn't technically real but he didn't, probably knowing I was mentally fragile.

Johan kicked him to the side and proceeded running to the visible exit. I braced myself and tightened my grip around his neck. The doors had been locked so I figured he planned on forcing his way through.

"Don't worry." He said, as he jumped toward the door. There was no crash, no shattering of glass, no noise, nothing. We literally went through the door.

"Johan... Please..." I couldn't take it anymore. I needed answers.

He ran a bit further, slowing down once we were at a safe distance. "Right now, you are unconscious. Lamia should be here soon since I've entered your mind as well. This world runs at a faster time than our own, that's why you were confused when you first woke up. Lamia had you for a week but it felt longer to you because you were in this world frequently. I want to find a safe location to rest. I'll tap into your memory and see if I can get you to properly remember everything. If I fail, I'll teach you about your eyes."

I looked at him for a minute as he continued to search for a hideout. He headed down a busy street. People stared at us oddly and I figured it was because of his attire. He was dressed as the Prince of Celeste. I looked forward and saw we were headed towards an old abandoned bridge. Cars honked and people shouted at us. I couldn't blame them since Johan was jumping on the hood of the cars, some what refusing to use the sidewalk.

"Johan... What do you mean I was in this world frequently?" I asked, remembering what he said before people started to slam on their horns.

He slid down a small hill next to the street. "You were awake for that week she had you. You might not remember because she spent that time blocking off your memory. Memories cannot be erased but they can be forgotten temporarily. They are always retrievable. She knocked you out before Lon got his hands on you. In fact, she is also the one who gave you that gash..." He set me down below the bridge and sat down beside me.

"...but I thought I got this when I was seven?" I placed my hand over my stomach but then remembered it wasn't there anymore. I looked like Ana again...

He held my hand and looked at me, "Lamia wanted to prove her strength and capability to Ravana. She tried to assassinate you. Lon and I intervened right before she could finish you off."

My main concern now was changing back and regaining my memories. I wanted to deal with Lamia head on now.

"Princess of Celeste... Please lend me your other hand. I will now begin to restore your memory." I did as he asked and looked into his eyes. They looked very similar to mine but his seemed colder. Had being the Prince caused him more pain than happiness?

"As you know, we both control our environment with our eyes. Keep focused on mine so that I may undo Lamia's damage." He pulled me closer and rested his forehead on mine. I couldn't help but turn red. I had never been this close to another person before, let alone another boy. Johan's eyes lit up and I could feel this weird energy enter me. I felt myself getting drowsy. As soon as my eyes began to slowly close, he nudged his head up a bit.

"Stay awake, Nyx." He gripped my hands tighter but it was no use.

Nyx... The sound of my name leaving his lips... Is this what happens when someone tampers with your mind? I heard him repeat himself but I was already gone from reality.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself alone and back to my original form as the Princess. I heard ruffling from above the old bridge. Crawling out, there was a terribly familiar voice. Lamia. I stayed hidden in the shadows while she spoke.

"How long will you keep protecting that tool at the cost of your people?! You have the power to end this war. Why do you chose to keep her alive?!" She screamed angrily. I could hear a bit of her disgusting witch half speaking. She would have a beautiful voice if it wasn't for her deformation.

"You wouldn't understand, coming from a hateful and blood thirsty country and you never will. Face it, you won't win as long as I'm alive. I will protect her until my last breath. Every one of my people think the very same. They know the risks but they've agreed for my sake. Save your time, Lamia. She is not a tool... She is a precious vessel. She is the very person who can save this world. You've spent all this time trying to conquer the other countries but what is really needed is to unite us again. Tell me, Lamia... Are you that threatened by her? What is your real reason for targeting her?" Johan... He thinks all that... about me?

I slumped down, a little taken back. A few sticks snapped under my weight and I was sure they heard me.

"You!" Lamia screamed, flying down towards me with her gigantic sword. Johan managed to beat her to me and blocked with his sword, which looked similar to the one I used with the snakes. He simply stared at her coldly.

"So why are you really targeting me?!" I shouted, standing up defensively. I really wanted to know because she seemed to be going to extreme lengths just for an enemy. I mean, there are other ways instead of kidnapping me multiple times.

"Are you really that stupid or has the Prince been keeping it a secret from you? You're a tool. Within you is a sleeping monstrosity!" She growled.

"That is not true, Nyx. He is not a monstrosity. He is a God. His spirit has been split, half lying dormant within you." Johan turned to look at me.

"What about the other half...?" I asked.

Lamia laughed, "You really can't remember anything! You idiot, the test to becoming the Prince and Princess is simply determined by who is capable of withstanding the God's power."

That means Johan holds the God's other half. That's why our eyes are the same. We're both connected by this God... I felt a small shock in my head and curled up in the fetal position. Everything was coming back in painful flash backs. The whole ceremony I went through with the other children... How Johan and I were chosen by the God and Celeste. How I was kidnapped and nearly killed by another girl who was going through a ceremony of her own.

"Nyx... Are you alright?" He couldn't comfort me because he was already occupied with blocking Lamia.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I felt like a completely different person. Now I knew who Erebus was. He was the God within Johan and I. He was the explanation for our eyes. I was never afraid of Lamia. She was afraid of me. She screamed and squirmed backwards, gripping her head. This time, I was the one inflicting pain on her. I searched her memory, looking for the one that held information about the week she had me. It poured into my head rapidly and I saw myself strapped to a table completely beaten. There really wasn't an Andrew, Black or Ana. She had spent that week rewiring my memory, my thoughts. My entire mind. I couldn't hold my focus and she broke free, growling angrily.

"How dare you! How dare you look into my mind! You filthy tool!" She started running toward us again but Johan grabbed me and took off running.

"How do we get out of here Johan?" I asked, gripping his neck again.

"Just wake up Princess. This is your imagination. I can leave whenever I want." He said.

Just wake up? Easier said than done... I shut my eyes and concentrated. If this worked, I needed to be prepared to run with Johan. On the other side was an entire village waiting to see my death.

I wasn't afraid though... How could I be? Johan was with me.


	9. Farewell

The numbness of my body kept me from getting up right away. More Celeste soldiers had shown up and by now, the whole village was in chaos. I looked around but couldn't make sense of what was going on. I had no idea where Johan was or where I should go. I slowly pushed off the ground, wobbling as I attempted to stand on my own. The snake venom had nearly worn off. As I turned toward the mess of people I saw dead bodies being trampled on by citizens and warriors. I shook my head in disbelief. I had never seen anything like it... This was war.

"Nyx!"

I turned toward the voice and saw Lon. I didn't hesitate to run to him.

"Where is Johan?" I asked, gripping onto his arm so I wouldn't lose him as he led us through the crowd.

"He's fighting somewhere up East to clear the path for us. It's my job to get you out of here. Come on." He took my hand and pulled me toward him, apparently suggesting he carry me.

We headed straight East towards the main gates. I had refused to be carried and did my best to keep up with Lon's incredible speed.

"I'm impressed, Princess!" He shouted over the chaos.

I simply smiled and sped up a bit to his side. I was honestly surprised by my ability to run so fast but then again I hadn't given my body the chance to show what it was capable of. He kept clearing the way, cutting down anyone who tried to stop us. I looked at his blades. He didn't use swords like a normal guard. He's blades were strapped to his arms, reaching a little past his elbows. They curved outward and both ends were very sharp. I kept admiring them until we reached the gates. It was already nightfall and the temperature had dropped incredibly, although, it wasn't anything compared to the Village of Celeste.

As we approached the gates I saw Johan standing across from Lamia in a deserted plaza. She had two giant serpents beside her. I made a note to myself to ask why snakes are commonly used... by Lamia and the Queen.

"There he is!" I started running towards Johan, ignoring Lon who called for me to come back.

"Princess!" It was Hiroshi running toward me. "The exit is that way, it's too dangerous here."

"I came here to fight." I said, walking towards him.

"I will not allow such nonsense." he said, "Go back to the village."

Lon had caught up and stood beside me.

I glared at him, "Absolutely not! You wanted me to accept reality and I have. I want to fight."

He didn't budge though. "This isn't just about facing reality. Those two have full control of their abilities while you do not. You might feel empowered but you are not ready to deal with Lamia. Go back Princess."

The sight of them angered me. I didn't want to leave them there. Lon grabbed my sleeve and attempted to pull me back towards the gates but I snatched my arm away.

"Please! I want to help!" I begged desperately.

"Leave. I am here to interfere if it gets too dangerous. Go." He ordered but I just looked back towards Johan.

He was knocked back and skid across the plaza, separated from his sword.

"Johan!" I screamed and sprinted towards him desperately as I watched the snakes slithering closer to him.

Both Lon and Hiroshi shouted for me but I was too focused on saving him. I was so horrified at the thought of him dying and time nearly stopped as I continued to make my way towards him. Lamia stood behind both serpents grinning with such a crazed look on her face.

I ran to him and dropped to my knees at his side.

"Johan! Are you alright?" I shook him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Nyx? What are you doing here? It's not-" He quickly cut himself off staring behind me with wide eyes. "Look out!" He shouted, shielding me. I was able to turn my head and saw both snakes lunging at us. I felt my eyes widen in fear and my body freeze, paralyzed. I looked into one of their eyes knowing it would be the last I would ever seen.

Suddenly, I saw a blur and the serpent I was watching collapsed on the floor, torn apart.

Lon had intercepted.

I looked over and saw Hiroshi who had also intercepted...

His back was towards me, fangs drilled into his body. I watched the blood drip off the tips and hit the floor.

"Hiroshi!" Lon shouted and was about to attack the snake only to be stopped by Hiroshi who held his hand up at him.

He grabbed the snakes mouth and pushed it back, attempted to rip its fangs out of his body. After successfully freeing himself, Hiroshi slammed his fist into the serpent, crushing its head. The floor shook from its weight hitting the ground and Lamia chuckled.

"Well at least I've managed to kill someone, right?" She watched Hiroshi struggle to stay on his feet.

Johan looked at him just as horrified as Lon who ran towards Hiroshi to help him stand up.

"Stay on your guard..." Hiroshi manage to spit out a sentence from his bloody mouth.

I noticed Lamia's foot shift and I quickly got up, reaching for Johan's sword.

Immediately, she flew at him with her gigantic sword and nasty smile.

"Look out!" I warned and dashed in front, swinging the sword. I prayed I'd make it in time or else I would be killed along with Hiroshi.

Metal scraped against each other and I felt Lamia's force trying to break through me.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She continued pushing, evil smile begging to kill.

I pushed back, struggling at first but then managing to push her back a bit.

She forcefully swung her sword, breaking through but stepping back, ready to attack again.

Lamia lunged at me again but this time stopped by Johan wielding the same sword as in my hands.

"Johan!" I said surprised. How did he get another sword?

"Lon get Hiroshi out of here." He ordered and Lon quickly obeyed.

Just as he was about to tell me to go with them, a group of Celeste soldiers came.

Lamia looked around probably aware that she couldn't continue this fight any longer. She smirked and started to disappear.

"I'll kill you eventually... you brat." She glared at me until she was completely gone.

I exhaled deeply realizing I had been holding my breath this whole time.

"Johan... Is he really going to die...?" I looked down feeling the guilt and couldn't help but think this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't charged in desperately after Johan. What would have happened to Johan if I hadn't then?

He ordered the Celeste soldiers to send a medic team after Lon and Hiroshi then turned towards me.

"Don't think like that, Nyx. If you hadn't jumped in, I would have died. As for Lon and Hiroshi, they both would've died if you hadn't used your eyes to stop that snake." He put his index finger on my jaw and his thumb on my chin, making me look up. "In reality, you saved Lon and I. Thank you, Princess."

* * *

We met up with Lon and Hiroshi a few miles up from the village. Hiroshi was covered in bandages and was being tended to. Lon looked up and walked towards us then bowed.

"We don't think he's going to make it... Some of his internal organs have been punctured... His heart is barely beating..." He looked down trying to hold back tears.

"Then... he doesn't have much time, does he?" Johan asked, already knowing the answer.

Lon just shook his head.

I walked up to Hiroshi and knelt down beside him. He quickly grabbed my hand.

"Princess, I'm so glad to see you're alive." Hiroshi managed to barely put on a smile. I knew he was suffering.

I felt tears roll down my face. "I'm so sorry... I should have listened to you. I didn't- I didn't mean for this to happen to you." I grabbed a hold of his hand with both of mine and squeezed.

He just shook his head.

"...because of you, Johan and I are alive. Hiroshi knows that too." Lon kneeled next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I am honored to have served you along side Lon." He smiled again.

"You were from the fourth family, weren't you Hiroshi...?" I smiled weakly at him realizing he never told me where he was from.

He nodded.

Johan knelt on my other side. "Thank you, Hiroshi, for everything."

There was a small moment of silence as Hiroshi gathered the last of his strength.

"I have watched you three grow up into wonderful young adults. I know that as long as you three keep working together, our village will grow and maybe one day all six countries will be reunited again..." He took one last look at all of us before he finally let go. I felt his grip loosen on my hand and I quickly tightened my hands around his. Both Lon and Johan reached over and closed his eyes. We sat there in silence.

After some time, we decided to head back. The medic team surrounded Hiroshi's body which was placed on a stretcher-like bed and being carried by some Celeste soldiers. The three of us stayed in the back. I grabbed Johan's hand along with Lon's and we walked in silence back to the village of Celeste.


	10. C-Competiton?

Once we arrived back home, we had a funeral for Hiroshi. The whole village came to attend. It was obvious how greatly respected he had been. Everyone wore black and took turns saying their goodbyes. Johan, Lon, and I walked up together, placing our flowers in his hands. At the end, his coffin was lowered into the ground of his family's land, completely full of flowers. I had spent the rest of the day on the balcony where Johan had led me my first night at the palace. He was busy talking to the citizens and family members. I should have been there with him but Johan had refused saying I was still recovering and I wasn't accustom to the way things ran yet. The only thing I wasn't too sure about was what he had meant by still recovering. Not only did my body ache but my heart was now wounded as well. It was my fault Hiroshi died. If I hadn't rushed in he would still be here. He would be surrounded by people praising him, not mourning his death... I watched Johan for a while. He had such a polite and caring face when he spoke to everyone. I would have broken down crying with guilt. My carelessness is why everyone is grieving.

A hand gently touched my shoulder...

"It's not your fault, you know? You shouldn't let it eat away at you." Lon smiled at me.

I just turned my head back to Johan, unsure of what to say.

"Before we ran to intercept... Hiroshi told me something." Lon looked towards all the people surrounding Johan.

I quickly turned my head to him, waiting to hear about Hiroshi's words.

"He thought you were pretty reckless going in after Johan and risking your life for him." He laughed a bit and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "He was scared of both of you dying. There was nothing more he wanted but to reach you before those snakes. For the Prince and Princess both to die... Well, it's safe to say this war would be over. Lamia would take over and slowly devour every single country."

I felt my eyes water and I quickly dropped my head down. "I'm sorry... I was so careless."

Lon placed his hand on top of my hand which had been gripping the railing. "You made the right choice. You really did, Princess. The fact that Hiroshi gave up his life for you means he believes in you, in both of you." He bent down to look at my face. "Before Johan and you caught up to us after the fight, he left a message for you."

"He did?" I looked up instantly.

"He said, 'Smile Princess, you've truly changed from the lost and scared girl we rescued. I know you'll do great things. Please live your life the way you have been: full of love and hope. Take care of Johan and Lon, they need someone like you in their life.'" Lon looked away, his face red.

Tears ran down my cheeks before I knew it. I smiled the best I could.

"Cry all you want, Princess. After today, though, I don't want to see you shed another tear over his death. He died happy." Lon said as he reached out and hugged me.

I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder. Hiroshi believes in me... I can't let him down again. I looked down over at the crowd again, lost in my thoughts. I made eye contact with Johan. I lifted my head off of Lon's shoulder instinctively and Lon turned his attention to where I was looking.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't be seen with the Princess like this in public. It could cause rumors." He laughed lightly and separated from me. "Feel better Princess." He bowed then turned, walking back inside.

I watched him until he disappeared then looked back towards the crowd. They had already dispersed and Johan was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go?" I muttered confused.

* * *

The next day was a celebration in my honor. It was really confusing on what exactly we were celebrating since I had been kidnapped, awoken and kidnapped again. Apparently it was centered around my awakening. The whole day had consisted of being pampered by all the servants that had helped me the first day I came here. I was still uncomfortable with most of the treatment but I tried my best to be polite about it.

"We have your dress ready for the ball as well Princess." One woman said while bowing down.

"Ball...? Are we really going that far just for me?" I asked confused and a little shocked.

"What do you mean 'just' for you? You're the Princess... Princess." Another bowed nervously.

"Well I don't think it's necessary. I mean... Hiroshi just passed away. Is this really alright?" I looked down, feeling my heart grow heavy.

All the ladies in the room smiled and bowed, not answering me.

One then stood up straight and smiled again. "This was Hiroshi's request."

My heart stopped. "When did..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. My vision blurred and I quickly blinked to push back the tears.

"He did the day you came back. Before you went to meet the Prince, he requested it. He thought it would help ease your nerves." The same woman bowed again with the others and they left the room in order to continue the preparations.

"Hiroshi... Thank you for everything." I mumble as I let my vision blur again.

Eventually one of the women came back and started to fix my make up. I asked her to keep it as light as possible. Afterwards I changed into my dress behind a small curtain as one of the women spoke to me.

"Everyone in the village will be attending Princess. Guests have already started arriving." I could hear her gentle voice through the curtain.

"Everyone?!" I panicked.

"Of course." She said. I could tell she was smiling.

I came out and her smile grew.

"You look lovely, Princess." She said and motioned towards a mirror.

I looked at my reflection a little shocked. I was so use to seeing myself covered in rags and blood. My hair was slightly curled and my gown was a lovely strapless light blue that matched the color of my eyes. My skin wasn't scraped or bruised this time either.

"I'm pale..." I frowned.

"Is that the first thing you noticed, Princess?" I heard her laugh a bit.

I looked away embarrassed.

"Well I think you look lovely Princess, and I'm sure the Prince will think so too as well as everyone else." She smiled.

A knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"Your escort." She smiled and bowed farewell before opening the door, letting the person in and exiting.

I stayed facing my reflection.

"You look lovely as usual, Princess." Our eyes met in the mirror.

"I see you're my escort now, Lon." I smiled, turning around to face him.

Once I looked at him I stopped smiling and stared at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your face is red. Are you not feeling well?" I reached my hand out to touch his forehead.

"I'm fine! Really." He backed up and looked away embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking another step toward him.

"Y-yes, don't worry about me." He quickly bowed, "Should we get going, Princess? Everyone is waiting for you."

He stood up straight and pointed his elbow at me. I put my arm around his and he led us out of the room and towards the center of the palace.

"I don't want to worry you but I thought I should at least tell you that you'll be seeing the Queen again soon. You'll also begin training to better improve your abilities. You'll be able to manipulate the minds of others eventually." He looked at me and smiled.

"The Queen...?" I frowned at him, completely ignoring everything else he had said.

"Don't make that face, Princess. It doesn't suit you." He laughed and reassured me I wouldn't be attacked or put in danger this time.

We reached the center of the palace where the celebration was being held. There was so much music and noise coming from the other side of the door.

"It sounds like everyone is having so much fun." I listened with a smile on my face.

Lon smiled back and opened the door, leading us through.

"The Princess is here!" I heard someone shout and immediately all eyes were straight on Lon and I.

I felt him slowly slip away from me and I desperately tried to get a hold of him but I missed. "Lon!" I managed to call out to him but he simply shook his head and mouthed the words 'enjoy yourself'. I looked back towards everyone. A few people had gone back to what they were doing while the rest kept watching me. I hesitantly started walking forward. Once I made it onto what appeared to be the dance floor, I was surrounded by a few men.

"May I have the chance to dance with you?" One bowed nervously and held out his hand.

I smiled at him and remembered Lon's words. "Of course." I took his hand.

I should try to enjoy myself, all of this is for me and Hiroshi was the one to request this.

The whole room was elegant and it really gave off such a peaceful atmosphere. The only thing I didn't really like was the dancing. Each dance I did the same thing just with a different partner. I spent my night mostly dancing with each man that asked me. I practically had the steps memorized and I felt like I was leading instead of the men since they all seemed to do the same thing. Every turn I kept looking around trying to spot Lon or Johan. Especially Johan... I hadn't seen him since he disappeared from the crowd yesterday.

The song ended and I parted from the guy I had been dancing with. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around. I already knew it wasn't one of the men that had surrounded me earlier because they were so polite and only offered me their hands instead of taping me on the shoulder.

"Johan!" I smiled and quickly reached out to grab his hand which was extended towards me but someone else reached out and took my hand.

"Sorry Prince Johan, but you know the rules." Lon cut in with a smirk and pulled me away. I looked back at Johan who kept a calm composure but a stern face.

"Rules?" I asked, looking back at Lon who had stopped and turned towards me, placing his other hand on my waist.

"The Prince and Princess get the last dance. He has to wait until the end." He smiled and started to lead me through the dance floor. We were doing the same thing I had been doing the whole night but it felt different. Lon had sped up the pace just a little bit and kept talking. "It seems he was getting impatient and was about to break that rule."

I looked over at Johan who was sitting down at one of the two seats that were up a pair of stairs. I assumed that's where I'd be joining him.

Lon kept his focus on me through out the dance and eventually spoke up. "Nyx..."

My stared at him shocked. He rarely ever calls me by my name.

"I want to tell you something..." He turned red again and gripped my hand tighter.

"Are you OK? You're red again." I asked, concerned.

He stared at me with his golden eyes before continuing. "For the longest time, since we were kids, I've always done my best to look after you. You were my best friend growing up and to this day you still are."

I smiled at his kind words. "As you are mine, Lon."

It took me by surprise when he leaned in and whispered while resting his cheek against mine. "...Nyx, I-" The sound of everyone clapping cut him off.

The music had ended so Lon was forced to separate from me.

"Sorry what were you going to say?" I asked, waiting for him to speak.

"I believe it's my turn now, right?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around.

He didn't waste anytime making it back down here...

"Johan..." I stared at him surprised.

"Of course." Lon smiled and bowed, walking away with pink cheeks.

"May I have this dance, Nyx?" He asked and gently extended his hand out.

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the floor.

"Johan, everyone left..." I looked around and saw the floor was empty.

"They're suppose to. This is our dance, Princess." He smiled.

I looked at him in shock. What's up with these two? Johan rarely refers to me by my title.

"They join us half way through the song." He stopped and turned around, still smiling.

"That's embarrassing. This is making me nervous." I mumbled.

He placed his hand on my waist and laughed lightly. "Why? You'll be looking at me the whole time."

I felt my face heat up. "R-right..."

The music began and Johan immediately took me by surprise. He was doing something completely different than everyone else. My other dances were spent in a small space casually dancing in a circle but Johan was making use of the whole floor and led me through it in such a graceful manner.

"Johan..." I muttered in complete awe.

"I noticed you weren't enjoying yourself when you were dancing earlier this evening." He smiled and pulled me in closer.

"I was just worried about you and Lon. I hadn't seen you since yesterday or him since this started." I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"My apologies... I was thinking through some issues." Johan said.

"Issues? Is everything alright?" I asked, worried.

Johan simply smiled and moved away from me, spinning me lightly then bringing me back.

Everyone had poured back onto the floor and the music changed to a slower pace.

"It appears I can't take you across the floor anymore." He pulled my hand towards him and let go, letting my hand fall on the back of his neck. I understood and bought my other hand up to his neck while he set both of his on my waist.

"Johan, don't think you're clever enough to avoid my question. Is everything OK?" I looked up at him.

"I was hoping I was clever enough..." he laughed, "As of right now, everything is fine but I've just been making preparations to strengthen our defenses so your safety will be ensured until you can properly defend yourself to enter the battle field with me and put a stop to this ridiculous war." He continued to look into my eyes. "I rather not speak about this right now. I want you to enjoy yourself."

I nodded but couldn't help but think that wasn't just it. He hasn't spoken much to Lon lately. I wonder if everything is fine between them. Maybe tomorrow we can all relax together.

The song eventually and unfortunately ended. Johan led me up the stairs where our seats had been and for the first time I was able to address everyone along side Johan. We thanked everyone for coming and I reassured them I was feeling better.

Johan dismissed Lon for the night, offering to escort me back to my room. The palace was dark, so naturally Johan's and my eyes lit up the halls as we walked down them.

"Sometimes I feel like they are more useful as flash lights." I frowned.

Johan found my joke rather funny and laughed pretty loudly.

"What? It wasn't that funny..." I continued to frown.

"It's just... You said that when we were younger as well." He smiled.

We reached my door and I turned toward him. "Thank you for everything."

We said good night to each other and he turned to leave but quickly stopped.

"Forgive me for my impulsiveness." He said.

I was about to question what he had meant when he cut me off by leaning in and kissing me.

"J-Johan...?" I stared at him in utter shock.

"I forgot to mention... you looked beautiful tonight." He kissed my hand and walked away.


End file.
